


Cake Delivery

by FanFicReader01



Series: Strangerverse [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Awkwardness, Bromance, Cake, Dorks, Ficlet, Fluff, strangerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Small oneshot that kind of adds to the final chapter/epilogue of Strangers like me





	Cake Delivery

Marko is driving in the little van with his younger brother.

‘You sure this is the right address?’, Marko questions as he takes a quick look at the note plastered on the corner of the window.

 ‘Yes. You’ve never been to the local baker, have you?’, Jaska chuckles.

‘Nope. Is he any good?’, Marko wants to know.

Jaska shakes his head: ‘Yes, he is a friendly guy. I think you’ll like him.’

 

They turn left into the narrow street and Marko hopes they’ll get out of the one way street.

On the left side of them there is the bakery. It looks old fashioned and when Marko steps outside, he can already smell the freshly baked bread.

 ‘Smells good so far’, he comments.

‘Oh gosh, am I too late?’, an unfamiliar voice outs his concerns. Marko blinks and then sees a man running out of the bakery.

The man looks a bit younger than himself. His assumingly blond hair is hidden underneath a cap. There’s some flour left on the man’s hands.

 ‘No, don’t worry! The cake is ready, right?’, Jaska soothes the baker.

‘Yes! Come inside, come inside and have a final look!’, the baker exclaims. The brothers walk inside and Marko has to take a minute to look at the wonderful craftsmanship inside. The food looks pure art. He can hardly wait to see what the cake looks like.

 The two men follow the baker into the back of his shop.

 

‘Damn, that’s almost a tower, Olli!’, Jaska exclaims when he sees the cake with his own eyes.

Marko stares at the cake and then he lets his eyes rest on the baker who is now standing with his hands on his hips, looking proud of his work.

 ‘Olli? That’s a cute name’, Marko murmurs.

‘Marko?’, Jaska snaps his brother out of his thoughts.

 ‘What?’ Marko gives his brother a look.

‘You’re thinking out loud again!’, Jaska explains. His older brother then quickly looks over at the baker and starts to blush.

There’s a blush on Olli’s cheeks as well and Marko thinks it looks darn cute.

 ‘Oh, eh’, Marko starts to stammer and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

‘The cake looks amazing! I would almost be sorry to eat it’, Jaska saves Marko from the awkward situation.

 ‘Thank you, Jaska. That means a lot!’, Olli smiles.

‘So, you’ll be coming too?’, Jaska wants to know.

The baker now nods. ‘Yes, after I’ve finished some things here, I’ll pay the couple and you guys a visit. I hope I can make it before the ceremony really starts!’

 After Olli has talked some more about his work in the bakery, Marko and Olli finally carry the cake to the van.

 

\--

 

‘You like him’, Jaska grins as he drives them back to the house.

‘No, I don’t’, Marko immediately denies, rolling his eyes.

‘Oh shut up, brother. I know you better than anyone else and I know that look you had there! You like Olli’, Jaska giggles in a childish manner.

‘What? No, it’s just… I think he is cute. That’s all’, Marko mutters back, avoiding his younger brother’s gaze. Instead he looks out of the window, watching the trees and meadows pass by.

 

He gets startled when Jaska gives him a brotherly push.

‘Hey now, not so mad. It’s Jari and Jani’s wedding today! You should be happy! Besides, there’s nothing wrong with falling in love with someone.’

 ‘I’m not-’, Marko protests buts then shuts his mouth.

‘Okay, it’s okay if you think the baker is cute. I think so too. Nothing wrong with that’, Jaska chuckles.

Marko groans and finally admits: ‘Okay, I may like him more than that. But don’t you think it’s a bit too abrupt or early? Love at first sight, does such thing even exist?’

 ‘I think it’s possible. I mean, look at me and Markus!’

‘Yeah, but you two got to know each other more before you told me you fell for him!’, Marko counters.

‘I just didn’t tell you it was love on first sight for me. I thought you might think it was weird and foolish of me’, Jaska then confesses.

Marko’s eyes grow wider and his jaw drops.

 ‘What? Are you serious? Hiding things from your older brother?!’, Marko exclaims while trying to hold in some laughter.

‘Oh, shut up, Marko! I know your reaction would be like this or even more exaggerated’, Jaska laughs.

Now his older brother has to chuckle: ‘Maybe you’re right. Even when you two guys were hanging out more often, I was still concerned about you.’

 ‘But you know, Marko? You too can try to build up a friendship between you and Olli. Try to approach him during the wedding and see what happens’, Jaska suggests.

 ‘I will, I will’, Marko mutters, focusing on the road again.

 

Jaska notices Marko’s tense posture.

‘Don’t worry, brother! You will manage. You’re older than me!’, Jaska assures him.

‘I know but that doesn’t mean I’m more experienced in stuff like this’, Marko retorts.

 ‘C’mon, your charm will win the guy’s heart, I’m sure of it!’, Jaska snickers.

‘Alright, that’s enough brother time I think! It’s time to get the cake to the destined place. We’ve finally arrived! Let’s not make Jani and Jari wait!’, Marko quickly changes the subject and jumps out of the now parked car.

 Time to deliver a cake.

**Author's Note:**

> A small look into Marko and Olli's meeting.  
> And sorry for not making him appear earlier in the Strangers xD


End file.
